


Happy Halloween!

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons and Angels, M/M, Riding, girly underwear, halloween fic, slight bit of roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Magnus asked if they could do a couple's costume for his party on Halloween. Alec didn't know the night would end with an angel atop a demon.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 64
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: ~~Free~~ Halloween!  
> Still not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it.

Alec weaved in and out of party goers with his drink. Alec hated parties, but when your boyfriend threw one practically every week, you had to make an appearance once in a while. And especially tonight, Halloween. As a shadowhunter Alec had never participated in the holiday, even when Izzy tried to make him. It was silly to dress up like something you are not and run around asking for sweets. Granted, he had dressed up like a heterosexual male for most of his life.

A fae in a sexy witches costume was showing some magic to a werewolf in a ski mask as he walked towards the back of the room. There his beautiful boyfriend held court. When Magnus had asked him if he wanted to do a couples costume Alec hadn’t known what to say. He had never dressed up, let alone to match someone else. He should have known it would be bad. Well not bad, just embarrassing.

_Alec stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Magnus had been secretive about their costumes ever since he said yes to dressing up. Wrapping his towel around his waist Alec started to fix his hair, aka comb it. When Magnus called from the bedroom._

_“Love, are you ready?” Oh dear. Walking out of the bathroom Alec saw a sheet over the bed and looked at Magnus with a questioning look. “I could not decide which one I liked best, so I thought I would let you decide. Same character, just different interpretations.” Snapping his fingers the sheet disappeared to reveal three VERY different costumes._

_The first one was the simplest. It was long, slightly flared white pants with a matching sleeveless top. Alec briefly wondered why Magnus would want him to show off his runes at a downworlder party, until he saw the wings. Oh course, Alec was an angel._

_Looking over at Magnus he smiled. “And I suppose that means you are the demon?” Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers again. His dressing gown was replaced with a shimmering purple suit that turned green at different angles, no shirt under the jacket that hung loose on his torso. His hair was perfectly coiffed and sticking out of said hair were two golden horns. They were not the little small pointed ones that most mundanes wore. No, they were realistic in nature and curved back over his hair and then up at the tip. He had also dropped his glamor. Golden eyes looked back at Alec. Magnus never glamored them anymore, unless he wanted drama._

_“What else could we be?” Alec laughed and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, tasting his strawberry lip gloss. “Now you have only seen one rendition. Look at the others.” Turning back to the bed Alec said a second set of clothes. This one was sexier. Tight, laceup, white shorts and a mesh sleeveless shirt. This outfit left very little to the imagination, but the third one didn’t leave anything. To the left of the shorts outfit was a white lace corset paired with lace panties and garters to match. Alec found himself staring at the outfit. Normally Magnus was the only one that wore things like this, but maybe Magnus wanted Alec to try, which he really did._

_“So, which one should my angel wear tonight?” Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his neck. “You seem to really like the lace. It would feel wonderful against your skin.” Alec shivered at the purr in the other’s voice._

_“Iii,” Alec started in a stutter, something that only came back when he was turned on. “I mean, I think the long pants would be best.” Of course. Alec didn’t like to show off his body that much and no sleeves outside of training would be too much for him. “But...maybe lace for the after party?”_

Now here he was all in white. At least Magnus had not made him where one of those stupid halos. Magnus was making some joke that had everyone laughing hard. When his golden eyes saw Alec he smiled bright. No matter if there was one or a hundred people in the room Magnus looked at him like he was the only one that mattered.

“There is my angel.” Alec blushed bright red as he went into Magnus’ waiting arms. Even if his runes were on display for everyone to see he didn’t mind because he had Magnus. The crowd had dispersed but neither noticed. “I was wondering when I would see you again. You took a while getting your drink.” Magnus had his own martini in his right hand.

“I couldn’t decide what to have.” Magnus eyed him. Shit, his boyfriend could see through his lie. “I...um...I needed to change...for later.” It took a moment for a moment before Magnus’ eyes shot up to his eyebrow and he looked Alec up as if he could see him.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Alec smiled and leaned in to whisper to the raven haired man’s ear, but also to hide his blush.

“I can’t wait to be corrupted.” He bit his lip as his boyfriend growled.

“That, my little angel, I can do.”

It was another half and hour before Magnus slipped away from his own party, but he had an innocent angel to defile. Alec had already disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. While he had his magic and would stop any noise from his beautiful boyfriend’s to be heard, everyone would know exactly what they were doing. Magnus Bane never left a party before three in the morning and it was just after midnight.

Opening the door he walked in quickly and warded the room before said door was even shut. On his bed laid Alec, blushing and beautiful Alec. He had taken off the top and pants and now he was just in the corset and panties. They looked divine on him. The warlock loved when his boyfriend voiced what he wanted, and what he wanted was to be devoured by a hungry demon.

“My, my. Such beauty, I have never laid eyes on before.” He said, walking over to the bed. “What would your friends think, my little angel? Laying with a demon.” Alec was flushing even more when he realized what Magnus was doing.

“Magnus...”

“Hey, you were the one that wanted to be defiled by a demon.”

“And now I am wondering why.” Magnus chuckled and crawled up onto the bed and over to his boyfriend.

“Fine. You’re not fun.” Leaning up the shadowhunter kissed him. The kiss was slow as passions started to burn. The raven haired man could feel the boning of the cosset under his hand. Leaning back Magnus looked over his boyfriend again. Alec was breathtaking in his lingerie. Snaking his fingers Magnus made the body of lubricant appear in his hand. Alec was straining against the lace of the panties. “I want you to ride me, my little angel. I want to see those beautiful wings of yours.”

“Iii, I, uh already prepared.” Well hot damn. Magnus removed his own clothes with a snap and sat up against the headboard as Alec poured some lube onto his hand to cover Magnus’ cock. “Shoot, I forgot to take off the panties.”

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Helping Alec onto his lap he pulled the back part of the panties aside. Alec’s blue eyes widened as he realized. It must have really turned him on because the next thing Magnus knew Alec was sinking slowly down on his cock.

Sometimes Magnus would draw sex out just to drive his boyfriend crazy. Other times they were just too turned on. This was one of those times. Alec was riding him like and expert, not like someone that didn’t even know what sex was six months ago. It was more like the shadowhunter was just using his boyfriend as a tool just to get off and Magnus loved every second of it. Suddenly Alec reached up and took one of Magnus’ hands and pulled it down to his lace covered cock.

Alec didn’t know where this need had come from. It had just bubbled up ever since they would decide to fuck with the panties on. Even after saying all he had, he still had his wings on. They had been magiced to his back so there was no need to worry about stretchy strings chafing him. All he cared about was come, coming on Magnus’ beautiful cock.

“Magnus!”

“Come for me, my angel.” Alec cried out and came inside the panties. In that moment Alec knew the term angel would never be the same again.


End file.
